Silver wolf slayer
by CureDream90
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu story, but she doesn't quit fairy tail, infact she's holding a deep secret to her real powers, and while on a mission with Mira and Elfman, her secret begins to surface when this unknown Kane enters! LaLu or NaLu? Mira x OC , Elfman x Evergreen!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was night time at the Fairy tail Guild, and as per usual there was fighting, drinking, laughter, eating Strawberry cake and story telling from a white haired mage from the Strauss family. Lucy chuckled at some parts as she was explaining about her counter part always fighting and torturing the cry baby Natsu counter part, she turned back to the bar mixing up her chocolate milkshake she had ordered, only half of it had been drunk.

It had been 2 months since Lisanna had come back from the apparent Dead as Natsu called it, and he hadn't really spoken to her, so it made her feel a little lonely, although she still had other guild members talking to her up until a few weeks ago when one by one they slowly stopped speaking. She could understand at first and allowed the white take over mage to have the spot light everyone loved the girl even herself, although she didn't speak with Lisanna much she still felt like a sister to her.

"Hey Lucy, how come your not over with Natsu and that?" spoke the eldest of the take over mages, Lucy looked up so her attention was on the woman and gave a small smile, "I think there busy with Lisanna, it doesn't matter though I don't mind. Although I am going to have to go on another job soon. Money's being a little tight at the moment" Mira gave a small frown, lately over the last few weeks the blonde Stellar mage had been going on a lot of solo dangerous jobs, and the last one she had gone on left the blonde mage banged up at home for a week.

Mira only knew because she had been worried about the girl and paid her a visit, not only to help ease her own worry but also the masters, and when she found the girl trying to walk to the bathroom with a deep wound to the stomach she immediately began helping. Mira was like a mother to the girl after her own mother had gone. She had also been surprised with the week she spent at Lucy's that none of her team had even come to check on her. It had worried the woman sick, and annoyed as Lucy was too stubborn to stay in bed and rest, Looking down at the girls stomach where a large scar was from the left side going diagonal up the girls top an ended at the girls pale shoulder.

" Hey Mira? How often do you go out on missions?" asked the blonde that caused Mira to be taken back and begin to think, "Hmm… you know I really can't remember wait.. Are you asking?" Lucy gave a toothy grin nodding "Only if you want to" the older woman gave a giddy clap and nodded "this way I don't have to worry about you coming back with another injury like last time! Maybe we could get Elfman to come along too?" Lucy thought about it and nodded, she didn't see why not.

" Why don't you go and look for a job for us to do then? And I'll go and ask Elfman" Mira spoke and then walked over to where her brother was standing listening to their little sisters tales, Lucy giving a smile walked over to the board and began looking threw the list of jobs that was there on the board.

As she was looking, her nose picked up a scent coming up from behind her, " Hello Natsu, what's up?" her voice was a little stern but she didn't care, he'd ignored her for 2 months straight, "Huh? How did you know I was behind you?" giving her head a shake so her golden bangs swayed from side to side.

"It doesn't matter Natsu, anyway what's it you need to talk to me about?" she didn't even turn around as she reached up and grabbed down a job request to beat a dark guild and rescue the daughter of a rich family. "Well, I was wondering if you don't mind Lisanna joining Team Natsu and you … kind of going solo for a while? You know to get stronger and all" Lucy frowned "I've been going solo for the past 2 months Natsu, so it doesn't really matter to me. Oh Mira! I found one!"

Mira gave a smile as she walked over with Elfman, "Great! I'll go get the masters approval! When do you want to leave?" Lucy gave a think about it, "How about in 2 hours? I need to get away from the stench of burning pride." Raising her eye brow, Mira looked from Natsu to Lucy.

"Get away from Burning pride? What the hells that meant to mean Lucy?" spoke the pink haired boy, "Just how it is, as far as I see it, Well I'll see you both at the train station in 2 hours ok Mira?" Mira gave a smiling nod as she went to speak with the master as Elfman had his arms crossed.

"Going on a mission is a Man!" Natsu looked confused, "Your going on a mission with Mira and Elfman?" Lucy gave a nod, "Why?" "Well if I recall Natsu, you just kicked me off the team so why shouldn't I go with them?"

" Because you're a weakling! Why would they want a weakling on their strong team?" most of the guild was now looking at them, and Elfman was scrunching his eye's up, he didn't like on how the dragon slayer just spoke, to one of his own nakama. Lucy's eye's hardened a little "So that's how you truly think of me Natsu? Does the rest of the team or should I say guild think that way?"

She looked around some gave a small nod, some looked away not wanting to answer, she didn't see Erza anywhere so she must not be in the guild at all with no knowledge of this. She looked up to Elfman but he just gave a grin to her, " I don't care because your Fairy tail! And we are going on a mission! Mission is Manly!" that made Lucy's face soften up a little bit. "She's a bother Elfman! She'll only drag you down!"

*Slap!* the guild was completely silent, Mira was stood there, her hand stretched out as Natsu's face went slightly red "Don't you dare call her weak, do you know how many missions she's been on when you've ignored her? Do you know the damage her body has taken since taking them missions? How many dark guilds have been brought down by her own hands? NO! Because you've been too busy ignoring her!"

The whole guild looked shocked as they looked to Lucy who had her arms crossed, as Gray walked up to them, "Is that true? Why didn't you get anyone to go with you Lucy?" "Because I didn't want to disturb your partying! Lisanna deserved to be welcomed back with open arms so when I was in need of the cash I just went on my own anyway Mira, did the master approve?"

Mira nodded and linked arms with Lucy while Elfman walked out behind them, most of the guild had to blink twice before they all turned to Natsu. "You'll regret going with that stupid spirit user!"

Mira shot him one of her evil looks as they left the guild.

- - - 2 hours later - - -

Stood outside the train station Mira was wearing her old jean shorts and black vest, her hair pulled up in a pony tail, wearing Lucy's white leather jacket. Elfman was stood next to her with his arms crossed, they was waiting while Lucy was buying the train tickets, she had refused money off them for their share due to it was her who asked them to come along.

Both siblings had been fuming with Natsu with his outburst, and was worried about how the stellar mage was taking it. She walked over to them with a smile "alright, the mission is in Clover town which is around 5 hours train ride."

They both nodded, Lucy was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a star belt, that held her keys and whip, a white vest and her orange leather jacket. Her hair in its usual side pony tail, "Alright Lucy! Um.. Can I ask on why you asked me to join anyway?" Mira spoke slightly nervous.

Lucy gave a thought about it "Well, I know how much you love doing bar work but I thought you might want to get back out there again in the field." "Caring about others is a Man!" both girls blinked and couldn't help but laugh, "were woman Elfman but thanks anyway!" they kept laughing and boarded the train set for Clover town.

- - - 2 hours later on the train - - -

Lucy gave a stretch, as she looked at her companions, it was nice to sit on a train with friends and not have one complaining about motion sickness. She looked out of the window, it had hurt when her best friend thought of her with being weak, she was just thankful that her anger had been cut short with Mira slapping Natsu.

In truth, Lucy was much stronger what people thought, it's one of the reasons on why she was able to survive taking out dark guilds no one knew what she was capable of and what type of power she possessed. She had a feeling that during this mission her true strength was going to be found out.

"..cy!" not paying any attention she placed a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "LUCY!" jumping and placing hands over her sensitive ears, she turned and saw Mira with a worried look on her face, "Thank god I finally got your attention, are you ok?" giving a few blinks, to realise she had been spacing out. "Sorry Mira, I guess I spaced out I'm sorry"

"It's alright, I was just saying what job did you exactly pick anyway?" Lucy took out the flyer from her pocket, "It's to take out a small Dark guild at the edge of Clover town, and bring back the daughter of the Johnsons family. Apparently she was kidnapped at the middle of the night, the reward stands at £1,500,000 jewels so that's 500,000 for each of us."

Elfman gave a nod his arms still crossed not saying a word Mainly because he was afraid to get a beating from both woman for saying 'MAN' again. "I see, you've really been focused on bringing dark guilds down lately. Is there any reason on why?" the blonde stellar mage just shook her head and smiled, "No reason really I just like helping out. When we hit clover town how about we grab a quick bite to eat before getting the mission started?"

They both nodded and sat back.

- - - 3 hours later, Clover town - - -

The trio stepped off the train giving out a stretch looking around at the town, it was beautiful, streets filled with life and not a care in the world. Unless you knew the dangers lurking on the edge of Clover town. They began walking looking around as Lucy tilted her head upwards, "Mmm meat!"

Mira gave a slight sweat drop, " um.. Lucy? I don't smell anything that indicates meat at the moment." Lucy's chocolate brown orbs widened a little as Elfman agreed with his older sister, "Nee-chans right" which caused Lucy to rub the back of her head, "S..sorry, guess I'm that hungry I want meat…" Mira gave off her angelic laugh as they followed Lucy to a small bbq Restaurant. "You two ok with BBQ?"

"BBQ Is a man's food! Of course Lucy!" Elfman pumped his fist up into the air, as Mira let out another giggle as they walked into the building, and got a table. It looked like a normal Japanese BBQ Restaurant, with the heated grill in the middle of the table. Placing their travel bags to the side along with their shoes, they knelt down at the table and ordered some Soda's.

"It's amazing you was able to find this place all the way from the train station, are you hiding some hidden powers we don't know about?" Gave a grinning Mira as she looked threw the menu, which caused Lucy to almost choke on her soda. "W..why would you ask such a question?"

Mira turned the page on the menu and ordered some pork with vegetables "oh I don't know, mainly cause you had your nose up in the air most of the time sniffing." Elfman answered as Lucy laughed nervously, oh yeah she was definatly going to be letting her secret out on this mission.

She was about to answer them when her head shot to the door, and again she sniffed a little, her face paled a little, '_what's he doing here?' _was all she thought until she was tapped on the shoulder, "Lucy! That's the second time you've spaced out already" Lucy turned back and saw the waitress waiting patiently for her order.

" 2 orders of pork, with bbq dipping sauce, some dipping noodles and 1 order of chicken please." both siblings widened at the order, they didn't know the small waisted girl could eat so much. After the waiteress left, Mira was about to speak again until someone spoke up.

"Well, well, I thought I smelt something unpleasant, been a long time… Silver." they looked up to see a platinum blonde haired boy standing there, emerald green eye's, with a scar going across the bridge of his nose. "K..kane?" The boy nodded grinning " hello, sis."

Both strauss siblings blinked 3 times before "SIS?"

- - - - FT FT FT FT - - - -

Well theres the first chapter! Hope you all like it!

What's this secret Lucy's hiding? Why would Natsu kick her out of the team? Not your normal Lisanna bashing cause she's actually really sweet.

That's all for now folks,

Curedream90 over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SIS!" the male gave a smirk to the small group and threw off his shoes sitting down next to Lucy slinging his arm over her shoulder "Yup! it's a surprise to run into you here in Clover town, what you doing? Letting your other side run wild again?" Lucy just shrugged his arm off her shoulder giving him an evil look.

"I just happen to be here on a mission with Mira and Elfman, buzz off Kane, just cause we haven't seen each other in 5 years doesn't mean you can act all snuggly with me!"

Both Strauss siblings looked confused, they didn't even resemble siblings at all. "um.. If you don't mind me asking, how are you both siblings?" Lucy was about to say something until Kane covered her mouth, " we have the same mother but different fathers, that bastard Heartfilia seduced our mother into being his wife and left my father alone."

Biting down on his hand Lucy gave him an elbow into the ribs, "that's not how the story goes Kane!" the boy laughed and nodded, " oh yeah she left my father dying right in search for money!" she gave him then another elbow to the ribs. " Alright I'm sorry, my father and our mother met when they was teenagers, and it happened at a party they was drunk and had a one night stand, they wasn't lovers, but just best friends, so happens, that one night stand was all they needed to get pregnant with me.

At the time they wasn't sure if they could handle a child, but they kept it anyway, they gave it a go with being together and didn't work out, then our mother met Lucy's father and they fell in love. It was decided that I'd live with my dad while Lucy stayed within the Heartfilia estate, I did get to visit every weekend we got close even though we had to be separate. Then our mother died and seeing each other got less and less cause of that dumb Jude."

Mira had slight tears in her eye's as she was always one for sad stories, "It's a Man! To tell a story like that!" Elfman added covering up his own eye's as Lucy just sighed. Kane couldn't help but smile "I like your friends sis, in any case so what is this mission you're here on?"

"Were here to take out a Dark guild on the edge of Clover town and rescue the daughter that got kidnapped, oooooh no, no no! I know that look…" Kane gave off a puppy dog pout, Mira giggled, "what are you talking about?" "He wants to join us for this mission…"

Mira clapped her hands as the food came, and Kane gave an order just as large as what Lucy ordered, "What type of Magic do you use Kane?" she spoke as they placed the meat on the grill. "me? I'm a wolf slayer just like sil-" Lucy elbowed him in the ribs, "a WHAT! But I though they was extinct?" Elfman spoke leaning over the table, Kane grinned his teeth were like of a wolf's " Nope …. Well sort of, there are a few clans left but thanks to the hunters we are slowly becoming extinct"

They nodded as Mira held a sad face, "that must be quite terrible, being hunted like that just because you live in the world. Was you taught by a wolf?" he shook his head, "I was born it, well I did get taught as well but I was mainly born one."

They looked to Lucy, "Why.. Are you looking at me like that?" "Well since your brothers one… well.." "Yes.. But you can't tell a soul at the guild ok?" they nodded "I mean it, I… don't really know how the guild will actually take it. They already more or less hate me anyway."

"But Lucy! With being a Wolf slayer, you could prove to them that your not weak like Natsu said! I knew you was pretty strong anyway but sti-" "No buts Mira, it's not just because im afraid of what they will think," Kane placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

" Us wolf Slayers kind of had a terrible past and well… when were pissed, you wouldn't want to know us. Lucy demonstrated that quite badly…" Lucy turned her head away while Kane turned the meat over that was grilling. "how?" "I don't want to talk about it…"

- - - 1 hour later - - -

The group of 4 had just arrived outside the mansion of Johnsons, Lucy pressed the buzzer on the gate, "H..hello?"

"Evening, were here from Fairy tail about the job request?" the gate soon opened and they was allowed to enter, soon enough they was all sat in the dining area with a cup of coffee each. "Can you tell us a little bit more about the job Mrs. Johnson" Spoke Lucy, she had a gentle smile on her face as to try and comfort the woman.

"well, it was around 11.40 we heard a scream coming from our daughters room. We went to check it out and all we saw was the dark guilds symbol spots of blood and a ransom note! Please save our daughter!" the woman spoke bowing her head. Lucy placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Don't you worry, we will bring her back I promise. Just you make sure you have a prison cell ready for them."

The woman nodded as they stood up " Thank you!" they just gave a thumbs up and walked out of the mansion.

- - - at the edge of Clover town - - -

"So, I'm assuming you have a plan up your sleeve Silver.." spoke Kane, as they was knelt down outside the dark guilds hide out, "Yes" She closed her eye's and her ear's twitched a little which Mira thought was cute, " the young girl is currently being held in the basement, with 2 guards, the leader of the guild is on the top floor 2nd to last room on the right with 3 guards, highly skilled. The rest of the members are scattered about, we need a diversion team and a rescue team. Kane you'll be on the rescue team with your speed ok?" Kane nodded and then looked to the Strauss siblings, "What about - " he was cut off by a sly smirk on his sisters face, " Me and Elfman are going to be the diversion team, Mira your going with my brother, after me and Elfman attack, wait 3 minutes and then go,"

They nodded at the plan, and Lucy took out a small dagger from her boot, and stood up from her crouching position, and threw it at one of the guards outside the guild. Which instantly held his stomach. " Who's there! Show yourself!" Lucy gave a nod to Elfman and they charged out Lucy holding two golden keys in her hand "Open! Gate of the maiden! Gate of the Lion! Virgo! Leo!" they both arrived.

"Your knight in shining armour has arrived!" "Punishment hime?" "No! attack the guild we need to distract them" both of them nodded as Virgo drilled into the ground making several pot holes. While Loke stood as his fist glowed gold, "O Regulars, give me strength, Regulars beam!" he shot out hitting a few more pushing them into the holes.

Elfman used his beast take over and began attacking at the other side.

- - - back in hiding - - -

"Wow, her stratagies are getting better every time I meet up with her." Kane spoke as they watched one by one the dark guild members fall down. Mira nodded, "Yeah, I'd rather not find out how her plans work when she went on missions with her old team." Kane raised his eye brow, "you'll have to explain to me later on what happened. From what I've sensed, Lucy is rather pissed off with this Natsu guy."

Mira nodded " 2 minutes and 20 seconds have passed, 40 seconds before we go in," Kane nodded and stepped back a little, "Alright time for my turn to shine." she was about to speak until a light beamed from him and his shape changed from human to a wolf on all fours, standing waist height next to Mira, with platinum fur she let out a slight gasp.

"K..kane?" He gave a nod and grin, " get on my back, it's faster this way." "B..but wont I be heavy?" he shook his head, "Us wolfs are strong, get on and hold on tight." she gave a nod and got on his back "How long?" "10 seconds"

She slightly gripped his fur, "You'll have to hold tighter than that otherwise you'll fall off princess." giving a slight blink and blush she gripped tighter, "Ready?" "GO!" in a flash of yellow they sped past the diversion team, jumping over the pot holes and avoiding attacks jumping threw the open door and began heading down to the basement.

- - - Distraction team - - -

"Right, if it all goes well then we should be done with this mission in 5 minutes." Elfman looked over to her, "That's a Man! To finish up the mission that quick! Wait.. Did I see Nee-chan riding a wolf?"

Lucy gave off a grin "Yeah, while there getting the girl, were heading for the leader, lets go!" they rushed off into the house, "Hime! Are you in need of any more service?" Lucy shook her head "You can return back to the spirit world thank you." they nodded as the two got to the leaders doors knocking out the last of his guards.

"Elfman would you like the pleasure?" "Gladly!" He used his beast arm to blast the door open to see a man trying to escape threw the window, "What a coward." was all Lucy spoke as she held out her hand, "Don't move Elfman or you might get caught in this…"

He nodded and watched, Lucy's hand began to glow a silver light and then the metal around the room went into a silver liquid and began binding around the Leader of the dark guild, and hardened.

"Mission complete."

- - - Rescue team - - -

"Satan soul!" a dark blast hit the last of the guards, as Kane used his strength to break the locks that held the young girl bound to the wall. "W..who are you people?" she spoke, Mira changed back from her Satan form to her original human self. She knelt down to the young girl and gave off her motherly smile, "Were here sent by your parents to help you. Were Wizards from Fairy tail my names Mirajane," the girls eye's widened, "THE! Mirajane? The bikini modal of sorceers weekly?"

Mira sweat dropped but nodded, so that's the only way people recognise her these days "Yeah, we have some other friends upstairs lets go meet up with them ok? Can you stand?" The girl nodded "Oh and my names Ruby by the way, thank you."

- - - out front of guild - - -

Lucy, Elfman and Loke had finished tying everyone up from the guild which was a maximum of 20 members including the leader, just as Kane and Mira came out of the guild, with Ruby on Kane's back.

"Well, you did a number on them I'll say, hey who's the dude in specs?" Kane spoke, "I can ask the same thing, Hime is he dangerous?" they couldn't help but laugh, " Loke is one of my celestial spirits Kane, and Loke Kane is my older brother. We met up in Clover town and he's tagging along for this mission"

Loke lowered his guard and nodded, "Alright, I'll take my leave now, don't forget to call me for a long over due date." he kissed Lucy's cheek and disappeared in a poof of golden dust. The three fairy tail mages gave a sigh, "Loke just doesn't give up does he?" asked Mira and Lucy shook her head, "Still a womanizer…"

- - - At Fairy Tail - - -

The guild had been more or less silent since Lucy, Mira and Elfman left the guild for their mission, Lisanna was rather nervous and felt like she was at fault for the argument between two best friends. The fire dragon slayer was pacing the floor no one dared say a word to him.

He slammed his fist against one of the tables, "Damn it!" Lisanna flinched, and suddenly gripped onto Gray, who then looked to the bubblegum haired boy "Oi! Calm it down flame brain!" "Shut it frost bite!"

An angry tick popped on Gray's forehead, and he whispered something to Lisanna who quickly moved over to where Bixlow was, Gray stood up, "I don't know what the hells gotten into you, first you don't talk to anyone about Lucy leaving the team, now your pissed off because she's gone on a mission with Mira and Elfman, and now your scaring the hell out of the very girl you asked to be on the team!"

Natsu grabbed him by the shirt he's ACTUALLY! Wearing, for once, and slammed him up against the wall, "she has no right to just switch teams before I even got to speak with her!" Gray's eye's scrunched up angry, " it's her own choice on who's team she wishes to be on, as far as I'm aware I noticed her going on solo missions the 3rd day of you celebrating Lisanna coming back and that was 2 months ago! Also saying she's weak is an understatement! After all she's the one who kicked Bixlows arse and not you!"

"Hey! Don't bring that up!" Gray grinned to the thunder legion, "Well I couldn't beat you but Lucy did, so I say she did a good job at the time." Bixlow thought about it and nodded, "yeah cosplayer is quite powerful."

Natsu's began getting more fuming, "So your saying I should fight her when she gets her weak arse back to the guild?" Gray grabbed Natsu by his scalf and threw him to the pillar, "She's not weak! We just have difference in strength, she may not be able to use fire or Ice but, I doubt you can summon a spirit"

"I'm still going to fight her!" Gray shook his head and threw Natsu to the floor "Go near her and answer to me,"

The guild doors opened showing that Lucy and her team was back everyone blinked, "Finished your job already?" Asked freed walking up to the team and they nodded, "Yeah, is the master in?" Asked Mira with a sweet smile. They nodded but the team noticed some thick tension in the room.

Their eye's landed on Natsu on the floor and Gray standing pissed off, until Natsu jumped up and rushed to the other side of the guild. "Lucy! Fight me!"

They all blinked, but Lucy just sighed and stood arms crossed, "I'd rather not I've got more important things to do." and began walking past him but he grabbed her shoulder giving it a hard squeeze, " don't ignore me weakling, remember who brought you to this guild." the blonde eye's hardened feeling the heat from his fist starting to burn threw her clothing " you better be prepared to pay me for a new jacket Arse hole…"

No answer, she went to turn her head but he punched her right in the face sending her flying across the room into the bar, creating a slight dent, Everyone's eye's widened, as they saw the blondes head facing the floor her golden bangs covering her brown eye's, and blood dripping from her lip.

He was about to run off to hit her again but he felt someone grab him, looking behind he saw the platinum haired blonde, "Big mistake pinky…" in a golden flash Natsu was put threw the ground by a very angry boy and out cold.

Mira rushed off to Lucy's side and knelt down, "are you ok?" giving a slight cough and spitting blood out of her mouth onto the floor, Lucy nodded, "Yeah, fucking coward giving me a cheap shot." she licked her tongue across the bloody lip as Mira helped her up, "that's a pretty nasty cut he gave you, let me go get a wet cloth." she sat Lucy on her favourite stool at the bar and rushed off as the master came out of his office to see what all the fighting is about.

He saw Natsu in a hole threw the floor, a blonde man keeping guard, and Lucy licking a bloody lip, "what in Mavis is going on?" Mira rushed out and began dabbing the cloth on Lucy's lip, "Natsu attacked Lucy when she wouldn't fight him Master." Spoke Mira as Lucy winced slightly at the stinging. Master Makarov jumped down onto a table and then looked at the man, "And who might you be?"

"The names Kane sir, Kane Farron. Lucy's older brother" the whole guild looked shocked, "Really now? Is that so?" Lucy gave a confirming nod, "Yeah he wishes to join the guild master." "Alright Son, I just need you to fill out some paper work, What magic do you use?" " Wolf slayer magic."

Again the master looked shocked, "but that's…" "Lost magic I know, I get told it all the time, in any case.. Can I join?" the master nodded, "When Mira's done tending to Lucy, she will give you the guild mark, Welcome to the guild Kane, as for Natsu, I will have a long talk with him."

The guild doors opened again, revealing a blonde dragon slayer, " jii-chan I'm back!"

- - - - FT FT FT FT - - - -

Well theres the second chapter! Hope you all like it!

What's Lucy going to do to Natsu when he wakes up? What's natsu going to do with this new member?

That's all for now folks,

Curedream90 over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days had gone by, not once had Lucy been bothered by the pink haired salamander sitting at the other side of the guild along with Gray, doing their usual routine, Laxus was with his thunder tribe as Freed was all over him like a little fan girl club member. Ever green was just fanning her face while Bixlow was making constant jokes at Laxus. She felt slightly sorry for him, especially that her home has now become a mini hotel for both him and her brother, Luckly she had a guest bedroom set up, which was currently Kane's bedroom and Laxus just shrugged taking the sofa.

Lucy had offered him the bed, but once he took one look at the pink sheet's he walked over to the sofa, with his arms crossed saying that the sofa was his bed and his alone, no sharing no love seat just his. Although he wasn't happy about baby sitting the blonde wolf slayer, he was grateful for the cooked meals she made. Every morning she was up before both men, she'd go out for a jog, shower, make breakfast all before Laxus and Kane was awake.

It was the masters Idea to have Laxus guard her, as to prove that it was a next step test before stepping down and allowing his only grandson to take over the guild and become master himself. Lucy just muffled an annoying comment and stomped out saying ' My home isn't my sanctuary anymore! It's gonna smell like men and sweat 24/7!' Although it didn't she was pretty surprised that both men was very hygienic.

So now here she was, sipping a strawberry milkshake, with her brother sitting next to her she was wearing some black combat skater jeans, a blue tank top, with a vest hoodie over that, a fingerless glove on her left hand, and her hair tied up in a pony tail.

"So Lucy, how is it sharing a place with two men?" spoke a voice coming from behind the bar, she looked to Mira, her brother was trying to flirt with Cana but for some reason he had been drawn into a drinking match with her. "it's not actually all that bad, only the constant window and fire place checks to make sure that you know who hasn't wandered into my house while no one is there. It's annoying, but at least I don't have to worry about either of them walking in while im in the bath. They both respect my privacy as I do them." Mira gave a slight grin. " ok what's that smile for?" Mira just shrugged with a face saying 'I'm not telling you'

"Say Mira, that mission we did the other day was pretty fun, how'd you say about going on another one again?" Mira placed the towel down that she had used to dry glasses that was already sparkling clean. "Hmm, you know what I think I'd like that, and Elfman seemed to have enjoyed himself too. I don't think he would mind it either,"

As if speaking his name Elfman walked up to the bar his arms crossed inside of each Kimono sleeve, "It's manly to do missions with my nee-chan and friends!" Lucy couldn't help but crack a smile on her face, only to wince a little after, her split lip hadn't healed much in the past few days and was still slightly bruised, turns out when Natsu bust her lip, she needed at least 3 stitches to hold it together. "hey careful now, so how is your lip healing?" Lucy rubbed her thumb against it a little bit trying not to cause any more damage. "it's alright, only hurts when I smile slightly too much or I end up whacking it by accident. Don't worry too much about it, Master gave Natsu quite a harsh punishment, banned from missions for a month and under constant supervision with the thunder squad. While Laxus has to babysit me along with this idiot!" she pointed her thumb towards her slightly drunken brother.

Who turned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Awe come on Silver, you know you love me!" Raising her eye brow slightly she couldn't make out whether he was being stupid or just doing it to annoy her. " How many times do I have to tell YOU! Just to call me Lucy, none of that silly nickname ok?"

Mira leaned against the bar elbow propped up watching the siblings, " so why DO! You call her silver?" Lucy sighed, when Mira and Kane talk, its like an unstoppable force, " Well, being a wolf slayer does have a lot of advantages dove, we can control almost all of the elements, we have telepathy and telekinesis. Great agility and hearing is ten times stronger than a dragon slayer, which is one reason why our race is next to none. An not a lot of people know about us. But, we each have one certain power that makes us what we are, and my sister here, is a great silver bender, she can take it, and form it into any shape, form, make it hot or cold, liquid or solid. Which is where she got the name silver from."

Mira nodded understanding while Elfman stood a little confused, "an then what's yours?" Kane sat back thinking, "To be honest, I'm not sure," Lucy gave a small snort of a laugh, and took his dangling arm off her shoulder. "Kane is good at freezing or blowing things up. Sort of like Time arc magic but without the re-wind button." they blinked until Lucy grabbed a chicken leg off Kane's plate and let it drop, Kane's face dropped as he reached a hand out and it froze in mid air.

"See? Freezing and Kane loves his food so he'll use that all day long." she added and they nodded. Kane took his chicken leg and took a bite giving his sister an evil look, "not cool, Silver not cool at all! You'd have to make poor Dove here make me more food!"

"Um… why do you call me Dove Kane?" Mira asked as the blonde was taking a sip out of her shake, " my father was british, making me half british, we use dove a lot for the females." Mira nodded as someone came up to the bar so she had to get back to serving customers. "You like her" Lucy spoke from her drink. Causing Kane to choke on his food, so she gave him a large thump to the back.

"What the hell Silver!" she just looked innocent sipping the last of her shake, "I'm just stating the truth, that little flush of red across your nose doesn't deny it. Plus! I know the only time you call someone Dove, is when you have a thing for them. Just be careful around Elfman he's protective of his sisters. Even though I know when wolf slayer's find mates they become more protective than that." Kane nodded as he pushed his empty plate to the side.

Just as he was about to speak the guild doors opened up, standing there was a scarlet haired woman in armour.

She scanned around the guild, and noticed that a few people was keeping eye's on Natsu, while the others was either speaking to each other or a little close around Lucy. Mira was behind the bar but not wearing her usual clothing and even her white hair was up in a high pony tail like when she was younger. Her eye brows crunched together a little bit a few people gulped, but she noticed that Lucy was sitting with her back to the door, but the older sandy blonde haired boy was looking at her in confusion.

"Welcome back Erza! How was the job?" Mira asked cheerfully, one person that wasn't afraid of her. "It went well, thank you Mira, now I've heard some very un pleasant rumours going around town lately, has anything happened over the past few days while I was gone?" members of the guild looked to each other, but daren't speak up. She looked over to Natsu who looked like he wanted to run away from the guild, sweat pouring off him like crazy.

"Natsu? Care to explain?" she spoke walking up to him, "I didn't do anything!" Was all that rolled off his tongue, until a loud snort was heard from the bar, coming from the guy next to Lucy. Erza raised an eye brow and then walked over to him, her armour clinking against the floor. "I see we have a new member, although your face does look slightly familiar, I do ask what's so funny."

He looked to her, slightly afraid but stood his ground, "Simple fact that the punk over there is lying straight to your face" crossing her arms over her plated chest, "Explain" "He wanted a fight with sis here, but she didn't give him the time of day and lets just say I don't think his punishment was hard enough on him, ugh.. Sis?" Lucy had stiffened up when the heat was put on her, she knew how Erza could be especially when one of her friends was hurt.

"Lucy? Is what this man saying true?" giving a sigh, "Yeah, thanks you idiot" she gave her brother a punch to the chest, almost making him fall off the stool. She finally got the guts to turn around and her friends eye's went straight to her busted bruised lip. "What happened." cracking slightly under the pressure, she was about to speak when Mira spoke up and explained everything to the scarlet haired Ex-quip mage. By the end of it Lucy was supping a new milkshake looking like she was in trouble, but that soon changed when Erza turned to Natsu.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" the boy tried to run but a sword came and pinned him up against the wall, everyone in the guild knew that Erza felt like Lucy was a sister to her, they was closer than close. Lucy had been the one to fully worm her way into the womans heart and not get angry at. She knew how much the blonde loved and cared for everyone in the guild and this one pink haired twit hurt her.

- - - - FT FT FT FT - - - -

By the end of the day, everything seemed back to normal, Erza tried to get Laxus out of body guard duty with the master but had refused, so she settled for stopping with them too. Which only meant that more trouble might be starting in her home than it would be. She was lucky enough that she could fit an extra person in the apartment she rented.

Erza had also spoken to gray about everything, and he said he'd stay with Natsu on body guard duty to make sure the flame brain didn't attack Lucy again. Not unless she wanted a fight.

Now, Erza, Laxus and Kane was all sat at the kitchen table as they watched the blonde stellar mage whip up quite a feast. Erza had equipped into a normal skirt and chiffon blouse so the blonde man didn't look as scared, although Laxus just wasn't bothered, he just sat there with his sound pod on, sipping his coffee. Although he did steal a few glances at the stellar mage. No one had told Erza that she was currently staying at the new founders wolf slayers house.

"So Erza? What was the mission you went on?" asked Lucy not turning around, Erza just gave a smile, her bangs slightly over her artificial eye. "I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you, I know I didn't believe it up until I was caught in the middle of battle." everyone suddenly turned to her, "what do you mean?" asked Kane, he then slightly took a sniff and his eye's widened, she looked clean but there was a faint scent of blood on her, blood he didn't want to smell. " alright, apparently, the mayor of clover district had come in contact with some violent mages, and wanted them either caught or killed. The group was very persistent, and wouldn't be caught.. But what surprised me was, that this group of 3 mages had an ancient lost magic."

They nodded for her to continue "Wolf slayer magic, they had apparently killed 3 town girls, and 2 more kidnapped. They didn't seem violent but a job request was a request." a clank was heard, as Lucy dropped the spoon she was holding, as Kane's face paled. "You killed them didn't you?" "I killed 2, the last one had gotten away, so I only got paid for half the job, I did manage to get out a small feature of blonde hair, not sure what shade though, but I do know he'd fled from clover town 2 days ago. He was last seen getting on a train with 3 people he'd met"

Lucy spun round and looked at her brother her face pale but her eye's was hard, speaking with him threw telepathy '_what did you do!' _

_Kane let out a groan in his head 'nothing! That mayor was a big freaking liar! Who was the ones that died?' _

_Then Kane let out a slight whimper, ' Jose and Kelly….' _

Lucy's eye's widened, and held onto the kitchen side, Laxus noticed this and stood up, he then gripped onto her shoulder and forced her to sit down, "I'll finish blondie, I think you three should have a long talk!" Erza looked confused as she looked between Lucy and Kane, he looked familiar to her, way too familiar. " Erza, was it a girl and a boy you killed? One orange haired, the other brunette? Around 5ft 6 and 5 ft 8?" Lucy asked and the woman nodded, "That's correct, but how-"

She stopped speaking as Lucy placed her head down, she almost didn't see the tears that silent fell from her little sisters eye's, "Lucy?" "Kane, explain..now!"

Kane looked to both girls " we found a group of girls partying in the forest, and they had gotten lost, one of them was injured so we took care of the wounds. They had offered us a free meal we accepted, but since we had our guard down we didn't know someone from the city was watching so after everyone slept, Jose stood guard 5 girls alone in the forest? No magical powers? Drunk? We didn't want to leave them. When it got to around 1am we was attacked.. Kelly had accidentally transformed and we was discovered… they must have told the towns people that we had kidnapped a group of girls cause next thing we know, we'd gotten them saftely to town and we was being hunted, we got violent because it's our nature to protect our own sis, you know that."

Erza's eye's widened, this man knew everything about that mission she was on and suddenly it dawned on her, "You're the one that escaped! Lucy! He's a!" she had re-quipped into a new armour but Lucy stood up stopping Erza, "I know what he is, but Erza, Kane's my older brother. If you was to kill him you'd have to kill me too."

Erza looked confused until it dawned on her, "Your…" Lucy nodded as she sat back down and took a sip out of Laxus coffee, " Laxus you need to cut out the sugar in your coffee… it's too sweet." Laxus turned around "Oi! That's my coffee! Get your own blondie!"

"Stop calling me blondie! Your blonde too Sparky arse!"

"Sparky arse? You little shit!"

" Least I don't smell like it!"

" least I don't use all the hot water up!"

" because you don't know how to bathe! A longer bath means more relaxing! Your always too tense sparky!"

"Stop calling me sparky blondie!" They was now both right up in each others faces, it was the first time Erza had ever seen Laxus argue and try not to keep a straight face, but she was hungry and slightly coughed, "Are you both fighting?" "HE/SHE STARTED IT!" they pointed to each other, by this point, Kane had to finish of cooking. While Erza made Lucy shrink back whimpering like a little puppy instead of an adult wolf. Which was quite weird for them, " Enough! I don't care who started it! I'm ending it! Any more fighting and you will regret it!" they both nodded and sat down. Dinner was soon served and they ate in peace. Although Laxus and Lucy was trying to steal off each others plates, Erza was trying to keep the peace while Kane was just laughing, he had come to some conclusion.

"Hey silver! I think you found your mate finally." Lucy's eye's widened and choked on a fork full of meat, before screaming "HE'S NOT MY MATE!"

- - - - FT FT FT FT - - - -

Well theres the third chapter! Hope you all like it! How's erza going to deal with Lucy's brother? Does Laxus and lucy like each other?

That's all for now folks,

Curedream90 over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashes of scenery was passing by as a group of 5 people was sat on the train, 2 white and 3 blonde, but one of the blondes looked rather illish, so his head was laying on the lap of a blonde wolf slayer, " it's rather funny to know you have motion sickness just like the other Dragon Slayers." going slightly green the large muscular lightning dragon slayer gave the girl a stern look. "Shut it … blondie… or I'll…fry your …Arse."

Shaking her head she petted the mans head, "Now now, who's the vulnerable one at the moment, Sparky?" he gave her a death glare as she simply ignored it.

It had been a week since the whole event had happened at the guild and now the new team, Silver Stars was heading towards a new mission, The Silver Stars was made of 4 members really, but since Laxus had to baby sit Lucy he was forced to come along by the master. It was made up of Lucy, Kane, Mira and Elfman. Mira had said that Lucy should be the team leader since she was the strongest of them, and most intelligent. The others just agreed well apart from Kane who said he might be slightly stronger than Lucy but that all went down hill when Lucy quickly beat his arse in a small Brawl inside the guild.

Natsu hadn't been seen anywhere within the week which was rather strange, Lisanna was at the guild almost every day though, she had taken over her sisters bar work while Mira was out of town on missions.

"So Silver, what's the mission we have to do today?" Lucy took out the brown piece of parchment and looked over the job discription, " We have to guard a rare jewel that will be transported from Hargeon over to Crocus, which will take about 3 days. If my calculations are correct it could just take us a day if me and Kane transformed and ran in our wolf forms but… that would be a risk and well.."

"The Hunters will be tailing after us, Right got it, we have to take the long 3 day route huh?" Mira asked earning a nod from both siblings, "Yeah unfortunately. We can't have the Hunters knowing that me and Kane are Wolf Slayers, to be honest I didn't even know there was wolf hunters still out there until Kane mentioned it back at the apartment a week ago. So we have to be extra cautious." Lucy spoke as she slowly ran her fingers threw Laxus soft blonde hair, calming his motion sickness down.

Mira watched them closely and her match making skills was going haywire, thinking ' blonde haired blue eye'd babies!' while Lucy was thinking the same thing for Mira and Kane, Silver hair, blue eye'd babies!' she'd love to have Mira as a sister in law, she was perfect for her brother in every way, although Elfman might have problems letting his sister go.

- - - 1 hour later in Hargeon - - - -

The group of 5 fairy tail mages was stood outside a high priced jewellery store as Lucy was talking to the owner, " Thank you for accepting this job Miss. Heartfillia, there are many bandits out there that would like to get their hands on this jewel, which is why I am paying a high price for you to guard it threw it's journey to Crocus." Lucy gave a nod with a gentle smile, "you can count on us Sir, my team will not let anything happen to that jewel and once it is safely there, I will contact you threw the Lacrima." she held up the small crystal ball in her hand.

He gave a nod, "My shop in Crocus will give you the reward money when you have delivered it, now when will you be departing?" "After Lunch Sir, we all left without breakfast this morning, we will return in an hour." With that after speaking to the shop owner they headed towards a small café on the harbour.

"Your business skills with speaking to people really impress me Lucy!" Mira spoke as she sipped her Tea she had ordered while they was waiting for their meals. "Thanks, but it's nothing, just some stupid lessons my Father had given me. Although it does come in handy when dealing with people like that owner."

"But how did you know we was all hungry?" Asked Elfman, and Lucy just pointed to her ears giving them a slight twitch, which made Mira giggle "Cute!" " I could hear the majority of your stomach's growling, plus I was in the mood for meat anyway." "Tch, when are you not in the mood for Meat Blondie, it's all you ever eat! Just last night you ate a raw steak…RAW!"

That made the Stauss siblings pale a little bit, "Well sorry but I am a Wolf you know!" "Well I take my Steak well done thank you, not Raw." and again they began going at it fighting, which caused their team to give a sigh, and Mira whispered to Kane.

"Are they always like this?" Kane just nodded sipping his Coke, "it's much worse at home, She caught Laxus reading one of them stories she writes, and she totally flipped out, only in a To- OW!" he threw his ring off his index finger and gave Lucy a stern look, "That's my favourite Ring Silver!" they noticed the Ring was steaming a little bit which means Lucy had made the heat on the ring rise.

"You know why you got that punishment, your rings fine don't worry." he picked it back up after it had cooled down placing it back on his finger. Their food came, and just as quickly as it came the 3 slayers had ate theirs just as fast while the Strauss siblings just looked in shock.

The only one that ate with at least grace was Lucy. Although she still stuffed herself silly, it was surprising that she never gained any weight at all.

- - - Back at Magnolia Fairy tail guild - - -

Lisanna was behind the bar, while Bixlow sat chatting to her, Along with Gray and Erza. "So Mira's back out in the field again taking missions with Lucy huh? Must be exciting." spoke our favourite Titania, "Although I was surprised when they picked cheerleader to be their leader" Erza gave a shrug taking a bite out of her strawberry cake that she plans to marry in the future, "Lucy has a lot of hidden potential Bixlow, but I'm surprised you was able to stop Freed from following Laxus along with them for this mission."

Bixlow just laughed sticking his tongue out which revealed his fairy tail mark. "That was easy, I just said that Laxus wants him to keep an eye on Natsu, Very important mission and he's now running round town trying to find the little pinky. How come you didn't go with them?"

At this Lisanna was very curious as to why Erza hadn't gone, she had been practically sewn to Lucy's hip since finding out about Natsu attacking her, "So long as Kane and Laxus are with her, plus Mira and Elfman I don't have anything to worry about. Plus… she sort of begged me not to go." she hung her head down in shame that she had given into Lucy's request. What made her nervous though was on how Laxus and Lucy was getting closer to one another over the past week.

Lisanna placed a finger to her chin, "Now that you think about it, I've noticed Lucy and Laxus being close to each other, I've never seen Laxus joke about and laugh the way he does with her. I think this will be a very intresting turn out. An I'm most certaintly sure that my sis is going to try matching them up anyway."

It was now Gray's turn, "And it doesn't bother you that Kane's getting close to your sister?" that made the white take over mage grin, "I think it's a perfect match up, I just hope Elfman thinks so too. Lucy would be a GREAT! Sister in law. I have no problems with her, I just.. Don't know what's going threw Natsu's head lately. All I said to him was that I'd love to go on a mission with Lucy, and he took it the wrong way, and kicked her out of his team. Personally that's wrong."

They all nodded there heads in agreement, " So what about you Lisanna, still have feelings for Natsu?" "Oh hell no Gray, I grew out of that childhood crush, but I ain't telling you who I like now" the sounds of a chair breaking was heard behind them. They looked to see an angry Natsu.

"What's up with you Fireball?" " No matter how much trouble I go threw to try and ruin that girl… you all still favour her? And what do you mean childhood crush Lisanna?" "We was just kids Natsu, don't get me wrong, you are a good guy or at least I thought you was. Lucy is an amazing person, why bring her down?"

"She's a weakling!" "she's more powerful than you" Erza spoke, instantly regreating them words coming out of her mouth, "She's what? And how would you know that? All she does is hide behind spirits."

Gray suddenly stood in front of Erza, knowing something was seriously wrong with Natsu, which confused the woman, " All you've been doing lately is judging everyone by their strengths and power Natsu, and I have to Agree with Erza, from the information I've been told. Lucy is 10x stronger than you. So is Kane, so leave them alone" Natsu jumped forward with his fist on fire, " shut up you fucking dick!"

He went to strike gray but something hit him, rune markings appeared around the fire dragon slayer trapping him, "Not so fast there Natsu, jeez that was a close one, you are getting far too dangerous at the moment."

A voice spoke up from above them, looking up they saw Master Makarov sitting there looking down, "I agree with you, Freed keep him detained in a room that cancels out his magic until we can figure out what to do." Freed nodded and put magical restraints on Natsu with help from Bixlow and Erza.

Master Makarov looked down at his children, "are you all ok?" They gave a nod although Lisanna was shaken up, she had never seen her childhood friend act that way, it was rather frightening to her eye's.

"Yes… "

- - - back in Hargeon 1 hour later - - -

Team Silver Star had made their way back to the shop keeper, and all got into the carriage that was awaiting them, although they was having a hard time getting Laxus on it, "No way in hell… I'm walking next to it, I aint getting on that thing and travelling for 3 days on it." "Laxus get your bolt arse up here now" was all Lucy spoke, rubbing her temples, this had been going on for 15 minutes.

"It's better if I guard it from the outside just in case people will attack." "That's why Lucy's Driving, she has experience driving these things," Kane answered he too was getting annoyed at the complaining. "No" "LAXUS GET IN THE CARRIAGE NOW OR I WILL SMASH YOUR SOUNDPOD!" A VERY frightening Mira shouted, which made the Wolf Slayer siblings cover their ears.

"sorry guy's," Laxus turned to walk in front of the carriage until he felt something wrap around him, looking down it was circles of silver, and looking back up it was Lucy using her silver bending powers, he was then holsted up into the air sitting down next to her "What the heck Blondie!" That only made an angry Tick appear on her forehead, pulling her fist back she hit him hard in the jaw, causing him to pass out, "alright we are ready to go!" Spoke a now happy Lucy.

"You know when he wakes up he's going to be very mad at you sis," Lucy just shrugged at her brothers comment, "and we should be at least out of Hargeon by then, so if he attacks me, no innocent by standers will get hurt!"

"Great thinking! Being intelligent is a Man!" Elfman spoke up finally, after he had watched a very amusing show between everyone, closing the door, Mira was in charge of holding the jewel for half the journey and then Lucy when it was time to switch turns on driving. Giving a quick snap on the rains, the carriage began moving and they gave a quick wave to the shop keeper heading off. They was stocked up on food for the 2 day journey, sleeping bags, and what ever else they would need.

"So Lucy, you know which way we are going right?" Asked Kane, which received a sigh, "I've been to Crocus before Kane, I remember what it smells like, plus there ARE! Signs pointing me the right way. Also if I do happen to get lost, I have my celestial spirits with me to help us get back on track, so I always have a back up plan unlike you lazy bugger."

" Well excuse me for asking! No need to get grumpy, are you on your Time of the month?" the Strauss siblings couldn't help but laugh at that, but if you saw Lucy's face it was blushing rather red, "NO I'M NOT!, shut it Kane otherwise I'll ask Mira to shut our mouth for you… oh Why did I have to bed Erza to stay behind?"

"Why Erza?" Asked Mira, the eldest take over mage, "Because as she's been staying with us, I've noticed that Kane's rather scared of her, mind you I would be if I was attacked and watched 2 of my best friends die by her hands…" with that her voice began trailing off a little bit. That had shocked the Strauss siblings the afternoon was slowly turning to evening.

" She helped the hunters?" Kane gave a slight nod, "Yeah, she didn't know at the time that me and Lucy was wolf slayers, or siblings, an the information she had received about the job was incorrect so instead of her making sure she had the right information she just followed along with the instructions and job discription" Mira moved to Kane's side and gave him a gentle hug, "that's so horrible, I do hope you can forgive Erza one day."

"Already have, it's not like she knew or intended it, I can see why Lucy thinks of her as a sister, I already consider her as family, oh and also did you know that Erza has a crush on Gray?" Mira began squeeling in delight as Lucy was fuming, "that was secret girl talk Kane! Not for anyone to know! Damn you don't know how to keep your mouth shut! How about I tell Erza that I caught you eating her strawberry cake and blamed it on Laxus?" Kane suddenly whimpered cutely into Mira's arms, which earned a growl of Elfman, " please don't, I'd like to make sure I live long enough to have pups sis"

Lucy rolled her eye's as the carriage mad a left turn, now they was travelling threw the Hargeon woods, " you carry on and I'll make sure you wont live long enough to have pups." Elfman kept his arms crossed, "why are you using the term pups for kids?" "Were Wolves remember." they both spoke in unsion. Receiving an oooo from the man.

After 5 hours of travelling Lucy parked up the Carriage in a safe spot near a cave, that held a lovely waterfall that glistened in the moon light, everyone began setting up Camp just as Laxus was waking up.

- - - FT FT FT FT FT - - - -

Dun dun dun! Laxus is waking up! What's he going to do to lucy since she knocked him out?

The mission part 1 is now up, and the mission part 2 will follow shortly!

Curedream90 over and out~


End file.
